


My Sister's My Keeper

by pr3tty_g1rl5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Fem!Reylo, It's fine I'll just project all my kinks onto my characters, Light Vaginal Fingering is that a tag, Loss of Virginity, Nightgown kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, fem!Kylo Ren, small exhibitonist kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr3tty_g1rl5/pseuds/pr3tty_g1rl5
Summary: “Kylo,” she whispers. “What does it feel like?”Kylo kisses her, right behind her ear, reaching up a hand to tuck some of her baby hairs back to bare the skin more fully to her lips. “Rey,” she says, her lips still touching that sensitive spot. “Little sister. Do you want me to show you?”





	My Sister's My Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for what I've done. But honey babies, please mind the tags.

Rey shivers, burrowing into her blankets on the small cot she sleeps on. Where is the cold coming from? She looks around the room, up at the vents, and then she spies the open window in the corner of the room near her, letting a stiff, chill breeze into the room. 

With a sigh, Rey slides out of her covers, careful to keep them pulled up to preserve her body heat. She makes her way with precise, quiet steps to the window, peering up out of the window curiously. Why is it open? Who did it? 

She looks down to the bed under the window, she’ll have to step up onto the frame to reach the top of the window and push it down, and then she freezes. 

That’s Kylo’s bed. And it’s empty. Why is it empty? 

Cold fear races through Rey, and because she doesn’t know what to do, she steps up onto Kylo’s bed to look out the window. With her eyes squinted for focus, she peers through the fog to try and make out Kylo’s shape. She must have snuck out, must have left to do something she didn’t want to get caught doing, and she must have kept her window open to have a way to sneak back in. 

Stupid Kylo. Rey’s breath trembles, foggy in the cold as she stands on her tiptoes, leans further out the window. It doesn’t help, and she’s afraid to fall, so she eases herself back inside and curls up inside Kylo’s covers. The blankets are cold, but they smell like her sister. Kylo wears perfume; they’re not supposed to according to school rules, but Kylo keeps a tiny bottle tucked inside her little set of drawers at the end of her bed. It’s spicy, musky, delicious. Rey is too afraid to ask Kylo for some, but she’d like to know what it feels like to smell like Kylo’s perfume. 

Maybe she’ll wake up smelling like it, wrapped in Kylo’s sheets and blankets, her hair spread across Kylo’s pillow. The thought makes something deep in her belly feel shivery. 

Rey’s always admired her sister. Kylo is 19, just about ready to age out of the boarding school and be sent off on her own. Rey is 17, looking forward to the day when she’s where Kylo is and trying not to feel like she’s always, always trailing behind. 

Kylo’s never made her feel that way, though. Kylo has always listened to Rey when she told stories about her friends, complained about assignments, or recounted silly dreams. Unlike her friends’ sisters, Kylo has never made her feel juvenile. It could be the small amount of years between them, but they’ve always felt closer than other sisters. 

They couldn’t be more different, though. Rey is all tan skin and thin, brown hair. Her eyes are hazel, they’ve always felt a bit muddy to Rey, though Kylo insists they’re beautiful—moody, like a little stream that changes colors when fish swim through and stir up the dirt or when algae grow during the hottest time of the year. Kylo, on the other hand, is tall and gorgeous, all fair milky skin dotted with moles and thick, wavy hair, black as ink. Her eyes are an intense brown. It matches the rest of her in intensity. 

The thought of Kylo is comforting, even without her there. Before Rey knows it, she’s drifted off to sleep, pillowed in Kylo’s perfume. She sleeps gracefully. No dreams. 

And then she’s being rudely awoken by Kylo stepping on her hair, boots dipping the bed. The springs in the mattress squeak faintly as they’re crushed, and Rey startles upright at the sound. 

It throws the bed off-balance and Kylo falls off the bed onto the floor. Her boots thunk against the wood flooring and she curses a few times in a harsh whisper. A few girls stir in their beds, but no one speaks. 

The room is silent for a moment, but Kylo stays still on the floor, and Rey holds her breath, waiting. For something. 

And then Kylo is slipping off her boots, pushing them under the bed. She slips off her pants, slides off her shirt and then reaches into the small set of drawers for her nightgown. It matches Rey’s, it matches all of the other girls’. Having matching uniforms as well as nightwear is supposed to make the girls equals, but it thrills Rey to see Kylo’s form through the sheer fabric, and she’s pretty sure that’s not the right response.

Kylo lifts the covers and slides into bed, shoving into Rey’s space with her body. The bed is small, so they have to share the space, fitting their bodies together with a familiarity that can really only be achieved by siblings. Sisters. Rey snuggles her face into the bare skin of Kylo’s neck, smelling her illicit perfume and also something...musky? The scent of it sends something throbbing down through Rey’s stomach. 

The feeling is strange, so she buries her face closer to Kylo and closes her eyes. 

“What are you doing in my bed, Rey?” Kylo’s mouth is right next to Rey’s ear, and she just barely breathes the words. 

“I didn’t know where you were. The window was open and I was worried, so I stayed to wait for you.” 

Kylo shakes her head, so slowly that it almost feels like she’s just rubbing her nose along Rey’s ear. It sends shivers down her neck. 

“I went out.” 

“Where?” 

“To meet a friend.” Kylo tightens her arms around Rey. 

“A boy.” 

“Shhh, Rey. It’s better if you don’t know. If I get caught, I don’t want you to be in trouble, too.” 

“I’m not a baby,” Rey says, pulling away to look into Kylo’s face. Her whispers have gotten louder and Kylo brings a finger up to cover her lips. Kylo’s hand smells very strongly of the musk Rey had smelled at her neck. Briefly, Rey feels the urge to taste, to see if it’s as curious as the scent. 

But that would be weird, wouldn’t it? She doesn’t. 

“I know, Rey, I just want to look after you. You’re my baby sister.” 

There’s nothing that really can be said in argument to that, and so Rey snuggles back into Kylo’s neck. 

“What. Were you doing?” 

Kylo stiffens. “It’s none of your business.” 

Rey gasps, a tiny little sound. Kylo reaches a hand up to the back of Rey’s head, pressing her further into Kylo’s neck to quiet her. The scent of Kylo’s perfume and the strange musk are all Rey can smell now. 

“You were having sex, weren’t you,” Rey says, her lips moving against Kylo’s neck. 

“Rey.” 

“What? I’m not a baby. I know about sex.” 

Kylo huffs, a silent mocking laugh. “You’ve never even kissed anyone, Rey.” 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t know about it,” Rey says, her tone acid. “Aren’t you worried you’re gonna have a kid?” 

Kylo huffs again, and Rey’s face burns. She knows she’s said something that reveals the depth of her naivety, but she doesn’t understand what. 

“Not everything you do for sex can give you a baby, Rey.” Kylo’s breath is hot at Rey’s ear, and it’s distracting enough that she nearly misses what Kylo has said. 

“Wait—what do you mean?” 

Kylo’s voice is quiet, so low that Rey has to concentrate to hear what she says next. 

“You can’t have a baby unless the cum goes inside of you, so as long as that doesn’t happen, there’s no worry. That leaves room for plenty of fun.” 

Rey can’t help the way her voice trembles as she asks, “l-like what?” The stutter makes her flush. She sounds like a child. 

Kylo licks her lips and the tip of her tongue catches the shell of Rey’s ear. Rey shivers. The place between her legs grows hot and feels damp, suddenly. 

“We mostly use our mouths and fingers,” Kylo says, her breath hot and damp. “I put my mouth on him, and then he puts his mouth on me. I use my hand on him. He touches me with his fingers.”

“You—where do you put your mouth?” Rey was under the impression that mouths were for kissing other mouths and perhaps cheeks. She knows she probably shouldn’t be asking her sister, but she’s too curious to stop herself. 

“On his penis, Rey. And he puts his mouth on my pussy.”

Rey gasps. 

“Sometimes he puts his mouth on my tits, as well,” Kylo says. 

Rey’s face is so hot and she feels like she can’t breathe. The space between her legs is burning now, not just warm. She tightens her thighs a bit to relieve the burn, but Kylo’s leg is between hers and it doesn’t help. 

“Kylo,” she says. She doesn’t know why she says it, but the smell of her at Rey’s nose. The burning between her legs. 

“Yes, Rey?” Kylo says. Her hands, long and slender, are rubbing at Rey’s back through her thin cotton nightgown. 

“W-what does. God, never mind.” 

Kylo giggles, quiet and thrilling in Rey’s ear. 

“Are you. Trying to ask me what it feels like?” 

Rey’s face burns. That had been the question on her tongue. The hot desire inside of her is driving her forward, to a place that she doesn’t quite understand but can’t stop herself from seeking. 

“I’m your big sister, Rey. I’m supposed to teach you things. Show you the ropes. It’s okay to ask me questions.” 

“Will you tell me?” Rey mumbles, her voice nearly silent with shame. 

“Which part?” 

God, Rey nearly faints with embarrassment. 

“His‚ his mouth.” 

“His mouth on my tits? Or my pussy?” 

Kylo is grinning, Rey can feel the edge of Kylo’s teeth set at the tip of her ear.

“Yes,” Rey breathes. She’s feeling so wobbly inside that she doesn’t know quite how to think. There’s wetness in her panties, she can feel it. It’s strange and warm, but not quite uncomfortable. 

“Both? Look at you, Rey. My curious little sister.” 

“Shut up,” Rey hisses. “Are you going to tell me or not?” 

“Kitten has claws,” Kylo croons, and her voice at Rey’s ears is starting to drive Rey crazy. “I like when he takes his time with me. His mouth feels nice on my tits, but only if he’s touched them with his fingers first.” 

Rey feels her little nipples tighten at the thought. She’s pressed nearly to Kylo’s chest. Hopefully Kylo can’t feel it. Her panties grow damper, starting to feel sticky. 

“He’ll unbutton my shirt, or pull it up. Take my tits out of the cups of my bra. Sometimes he takes it off, but most of the time he isn’t patient enough for that. And then he runs his fingers over the swells. He likes the undersides, where they’re full and plumpest.”

Rey gulps. Maybe it’s because Kylo is talking about it, but suddenly all she can think of is how she can feel Kylo’s breasts pressed against hers. The undersides do feel full, Rey imagines, straining with all of her nerve-endings towards Kylo’s heat under their nightgowns. 

“Then he rubs my nipples, in circles around the tips at first, and then when they get hard he likes to pinch them, just a little.” 

Rey’s nipples ache and she pulses in her panties. 

“And then he puts his mouth on them. Swirls his tongue around them to get them wet. Sucks on them. It feels so good. I can feel it in my pussy, right at my clit.” 

Rey shivers. She wonders, for a moment, if she’s accidentally peed herself, because her underwear are soaked through. There’s a phantom warmth at her own nipples, over the flushed skin of her breasts.

“Kylo,” she whispers. “What does it feel like?” 

Kylo kisses her, right behind her ear, reaching up a hand to tuck some of her baby hairs back to bare the skin more fully to her lips. “Rey,” she says, her lips still touching that sensitive spot. “Do you want me to show you?” 

A whimper escapes Rey, an involuntary little thing. “Oh god, Kylo. We shouldn’t.” 

“I won’t tell. No one will know as long as we keep quiet.” 

Rey bites her lip. She’s burning, slowly, from the inside out. There’s the strange wetness down in her panties, the tight ache of her nipples. It’s late. Everyone is asleep. No one could find out, right? 

Kylo pulls away from Rey, stroking at her cheek reassuringly. Her eyes are dark in the dim light of the moon, her hair a lovely soft cloud around her face. 

“If you don’t want to, we don’t have to, baby sister. I don’t want to push you.” 

Rey whimpers again, pulling at the front of Kylo’s nightgown. “I want to!” 

Kylo shushes her with a soothing palm over her lips. 

“I’m just. Nervous.” 

Kylo tuts. Clicks her tongue softly. “Don’t I always take care of you, little sister? I’ll make it feel so good.” 

Rey whines. Kylo kisses her cheek, a soft, lingering thing. “I will, Rey. I’ll take care of you. But you have to ask. I have to know you want it.” 

That sends a bolt of something liquid and fiery through Rey’s entire body. 

“K-kylo? Touch me?” She presses her body tight to Kylo’s. Kylo’s thigh slides all the way up, snug to her crotch and Rey groans. 

“Baby sister. Sweetie. You’re gonna have to be nicer than that. I’ve heard you needling Dad to let you drive the Falcon before, I know you can beg me sweeter than that. Unless you don’t really want to?” 

Rey fists her fingers tighter into Kylo’s nightgown, panicked, and Kylo jumps, shifts, pulls Rey’s fingers away where they’ve accidentally curled into her nipples. Rey flushes with the realization and lets go, looking up into Kylo’s eyes with her best pleading expression.

“I want to,” Rey insists, again. “Please, Kylo? I want you to touch me. Make me feel good. Please? I trust you, I know you’ll give me what I need. Please? Please, Kylo. I need it. I feel so—hot, all over. Help me, big sister.” 

Kylo makes a noise, so hungry and so low that Rey can’t help the way her head falls back, the way her legs tighten around Kylo’s thigh and send a jolt of electricity through her body. 

“Anything, little sister. Anything for you.” 

And then Kylo is kissing her, the full, pretty pink lips Rey has spent so much time trying not to think about finally on hers. Kylo tastes strange—not like the inside of Rey’s own mouth. It’s not musky, like her neck and hands smelled when she first climbed into bed. It’s almost sweet? Soft and wet. Rey pulls back to take a breath but Kylo’s tongue chases her open mouth, slipping inside and touching hers gently. Tentatively. She tastes like something Rey guesses might be alcohol here, inside her mouth. It’s a sharp, bitter flavor that Rey finds she doesn’t hate. 

Kylo smooths her hands over Rey’s neck, reaching back to pull the hair band out of the end of each of Rey’s little braids, stroking through the plaits to untangle her hair, letting it curl loose on the pillow. And then she trails her fingers down to the buttons at the neck of Rey’s nightgown. 

At that instance, Rey’s heart picks up and she feels, for just a moment, like she wants to still Kylo’s hands. To stay here and kiss her sister as long as she likes, to not take it any further. The kissing feels wonderful. It could stay like this. Kylo wouldn’t be disappointed.

But she knows. She knows that she’ll wonder if she doesn’t seize the moment here, with Kylo. The heat radiating off of Kylo’s fingers is blistering, even through the fabric of the nightgown. Rey needs to know what it feels like on her skin. With shaking fingers, she reaches up, undoes the top button under Kylo’s hands. 

Kylo meets her eyes, hungry and something that looks a little like awed, and then slowly, she shifts and leans down to press a featherlight kiss to the inch of skin bared by the undone button. Her tongue flicks out to dip into the hollow between Rey’s collarbones. An unearthly noise, muted by shame, escapes from Rey’s mouth. And then Kylo takes the next button into her mouth and slowly works it free, poking her tongue through the hole. 

She does this with each button in the line of buttons running all the way down to the middle of Rey’s ribcage. When the nightgown lays open, Kylo nudges the sides of it open with her nose and kisses the little swell of Rey’s right breast. She lifts her head to look at Rey and then pulls the covers tighter around them, twines her smooth legs tighter with Rey’s, which are covered in soft downy hair. The bed feels like a little cocoon now, a secret tent perfumed in the scent of them. 

Kylo reaches out. She traces the curve of Rey’s right breast with a lazy finger in wide, gentle circles that arc closer and closer to her nipple. A small wet noise cuts through the hushed sound of their heavy breathing as Kylo opens her mouth and sucks that finger, wetting it on her tongue and then circling it around and around the pink of Rey’s areola. She’s shocked by how sensitive it is. Kylo hasn’t even touched her nipple properly yet, but Rey is leaking, practically gushing into her panties. 

When Kylo lets the damp tip of her finger graze across the top of Rey’s hard nipple, she bucks her hips forward and buries her mouth into the skin of Kylo’s neck to hide the noise begging to escape her throat. Kylo pushes at Rey’s chest, making sure there’s room for her to play with Rey’s nipples still. With her thumb and forefinger she tugs at one, just a little, pressing little kisses to Rey’s temple while she reminds her to hush. 

Hushing isn’t on Rey’s list of top priorities at the moment. Kylo is petting her hair, pulling at each of her nipples with spit-slick fingers, and kissing her face. Rey is shaking under all of the sensation, all of the touching. Her body feels like a piano, opened up and plucked at until all the notes blend into shivery vibrations. 

And then Kylo pets her lips, presses a warning finger to her mouth, and slips down to cover Rey’s left breast with her mouth. 

It is not a sensation Rey is prepared for. Kylo’s mouth is hot, wet, silky. Her tongue circles around Rey’s areola, flicking her nipple back and forth in the wet heat of her mouth. She switches back and forth like this, releasing Rey’s nipples in turn too gently to feel satisfying. 

Something is building in Rey. She can’t. She doesn’t understand it, but it’s making her feel frantic, unsatisfied. Under Kylo’s mouth the feeling grows and drives Rey crazy. 

Her hips are tight, they feel stretched too far for comfort. She shifts, trying to find relief and accidentally grinds down onto Kylo’s thigh. 

The moan is only out of her mouth a millisecond before Kylo’s hand clamps over her mouth. Abandoning Rey’s breast, she slides back up to press her mouth to the flushed skin of Rey’s ear. 

“Quiet, little sister, or we’ll have to stop. You don’t want me to stop, do you?” 

Rey shakes her head, frantic. Her hips are searching for that spot on Kylo’s thigh again. 

“Then you’d better be silent. A mouse.” 

A whimper gets trapped against Kylo’s palm. Rey’s legs tremble. 

“Do you need help, baby sister? How should I help you stay quiet?”

Kylo releases Rey’s mouth, trails her hands up and down her body thoughtfully. She can feel the strength of Kylo’s fingers on each of her ribs, raking over the underside of her tits. 

There’s no evidence of what they’re doing from the outside. The sheets are covering them and the blanket over them is relatively thick. Kylo is moving slowly. Rey hasn’t made any incriminating noises quite yet. But the thought that someone in their bed might be listening. Wondering. It fills Rey with a sort of secret thrill. 

“I’ve got an idea, little sis. But you’ve got to help me make the decision. I can either take your panties off and stuff them into your pretty mouth, or I can take mine off and use those. Which would you prefer?” 

Rey’s eyes widen and her pulse quickens as Kylo rucks her nightgown up, slowly slowly slowly. She’s got Kylo’s warm fingers on her thighs, pulling at the material until the edge is within reach, and then she chases it up, letting those fingers dance along the fabric of her demure little panties to settle the nightgown at Rey’s waist. 

Kylo slides a finger inside the top of Rey’s panties. They’re white, with a little eyelet trim around the waistband. They’re a bit small because Rey is due for a new size of most of her clothes due to a growth spurt in the last month—and the smallness means that Kylo’s finger is resting on the gentle swell of her pubic mound when she wiggles it into Rey’s panties. A few centimeters and she’d be able to dip her finger into the little hollow at the top of her pussy lips. 

“Have you decided?” 

Rey gulps. 

“What if I ask for yours?” 

Kylo grins, and the white of her teeth seem to take up her whole face in the moonlight. 

“I do like the idea of my panties in your mouth,Rey, I do. But I think I want to take your little panties, soaked with the slick from your pussy, and put them in your mouth so you can wet them with your spit. And then I’m going to take them, and I’m going to keep them under my pillow so that I can touch myself with those pretty panties pressed to my face.” 

Rey whimpers, swallows the noise down before it can grow into a whine. She nods, her eyes wide on Kylo’s face.

Kylo pulls her finger out of Rey’s panties and then trails it down her pussy lips over the white cotton. When she reaches the deepest, warmest part of Rey, she pushes with the tip of her finger, just a little, just gently. Enough that Rey can feel the cotton against the wet inside of her. It’s sticky and hot and the pressure of Kylo’s finger pressing inside of her has her squirming. Kylo pulls it out and rubs two of her fingers along the length of her entrance, and Rey jolts when she realizes that Kylo is spreading her slick along the inside of the panties. The smell of them will be unbearable when they finally make it into her mouth. 

Sure enough, Kylo decides she’s wet them enough and curls her fingers back into the waistband, this time pulling them off of Rey. She has to disappear under the covers to follow them all the way down Rey’s long legs. Rey can feel Kylo pressing kisses to her legs as she moves lower—one at the inside of her knee makes her squirm. 

Then Kylo is shimmying her way back up, pressing a knee against Rey’s pussy again, balling up the little white panties and tapping them against Rey’s lips. 

She opens her mouth and reluctantly accepts the panties. The taste is...fuck, the taste is musky. The way Kylo smelled when she climbed in through the window. Rey comes to a realization and her eyes flutter closed. 

Kylo smelled like sex when she came back to bed. Sex. God, the thought of that has Rey clenching her knees tight around Kylo’s leg, groaning when her pussy rubs, slick, against Kylo’s soft skin. 

“Alright there, my pretty little sister, now where was I? I was tasting your nipples, wasn’t I?” 

Kylo reaches down and sucks all of Rey’s breast into her mouth. Watching it happen is so fucking hot that Rey arches up off the bed, her pussy sliding to the join of Kylo’s leg and hip and pressing against something absolutely electric that makes her salivate all over the panties in her mouth. 

She collapses back onto the bed just in time to watch her breast fall out of Kylo’s mouth with an obscene, slick sound. 

Kylo grins again, and god, her teeth look predatory and that turns Rey on, how is that possible? 

“You found your clit there, didn’t you?” Kylo’s voice is a little raspy, a lot sexy.

Rey furrows her brow. Kylo huffs and presses herself to Rey again, putting pressure on that spot again and Rey feels it again, that searing pleasure. 

“That’s your clitoris, little sister. It’s the center of your sexual pleasure. That’s how I’m gonna make you cum, baby. I was gonna wait, but knowing you’ve never felt that before? I want to show you just how good you can feel.” 

Kylo kisses her over the panties and then again on her cheek. She slips her hand up, pushing Rey’s nightgown up to her waist, out of the way. There’s a moment of silence between them where their eyes meet—Kylo’s endless brown and Rey’s hazel. Rey’s always enjoyed looking into Kylo’s eyes. Her eyes are rich, the color of molten fudge and filled with cleverness and heat and passion. 

Kylo pulls the panties out of Rey’s mouth, balling them up and setting them on the bed next to Rey’s head and kisses her mouth, chaste and so, so sweet. 

“Fuck, you’re. You’re my baby sister, Rey, but I’ve always loved you, loved you more than I should. Not like a big sister should. Those fucking pretty little tits. Your mouth.”

She snakes a hand between them, pressing against Rey’s pussy. Her middle finger slips between Rey’s swollen labia, dips into Rey’s entrance where she’s positively dripping. At the same time that she slides her wet finger up to touch Rey’s clit, she slips her tongue into Rey’s mouth. 

The touch against her clit, like this. It’s so much more powerful than grinding against Kylo’s thigh. She feels like her head is underwater, like she’s slipping beneath a tidal wave of pleasure and she has no idea how to stay tethered, or if staying tethered is something she wants. 

Kylo kisses her deep. Swallows her sounds as she draws sweet, quick circles into her clit. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Rey wonders. What happens next. How long do they just. Do this? It feels too good to keep going forever, right? Rey has to stop. She can’t. She can’t. She can’t keep doing this. 

Kylo is kissing her in sharp, short little smacks that hardly make any noise, while Rey is whispering against her lips. 

“I can’t, Kylo, I can’t,” she says, her voice breaking on that whisper. 

“Honey, you can. You can, little sister. You can. You can do it for me.” 

Do. Do _what?_ Rey wants to scream. 

And then her pleasure takes a sharp turn and her breath hitches. Kylo presses closer, rubs her fingers into tighter, firmer circles. All of a sudden Rey understands what she’s been waiting for. 

She falls apart. She shakes. She sees God, perhaps, at one point, or maybe it’s just Kylo above her, her cloud of hair a sort of dark halo. Maybe not God, then, maybe a fallen angel. Her very own fallen angel. 

She isn’t sure how to tell if it’s over, but eventually she comes back to herself. She’s shaking and her pussy is clenching in a way that feels foreign to her, but so, so delicious. Kylo is petting at her hair. Her face, her bare shoulders, brushing the tips of her fingers over Rey’s oversensitive nipples. When Kylo buries her face in Rey’s neck, Rey can’t help but bring her fingers up to thread through Kylo’s hair. With her voice whisper-soft and orgasm-hoarse, she attempts to tell Kylo the important thing on her mind. 

“I. I didn’t understand that it was wrong. How much I loved you. Kylo, I love you so much. If that’s wrong. I don’t care.” 

Kylo doesn’t say anything, just rubs her face into Rey’s neck and sniffs. 

Kylo lets her go. Does up the buttons on Rey’s nightgown. Takes the ruined panties from off the bed, folds them neatly, and tucks them into her pillowcase. She rearranges Rey, tucking her against Kylo’s chest. 

“Kylo?” Rey whispers, before they both fall asleep. 

“Yes, baby?” 

“Can I make you feel good?” The words are a bit slurred from sleepiness. 

Kylo laughs, kisses the top of Rey’s head. “Tomorrow, little sister.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be part of Lemon Hot Mess, but I figured it might be a bit much for some of the readers, so I decided to add it to the Kinktober collection! I really really really want to write Rey learning how to please Kylo, so I may add to it later, but I'm going to leave it marked complete.


End file.
